fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure!
Note: This series is still being developed. '' '''Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! '(鮮やか！無限の星空宇宙愛プリキュア！''Azayaka! Mugen no hoshizora uchū ai purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is the first season in the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is also the direct sequel of Starry Cosmic Love Precure! It is directed and written by Harajuku Arissa, and it is the second installment of Harajuku Arissa in this wiki. The season's motifs are space, time, asteroids, meteors, stars, constellations, galaxies and planets. Sypnosis Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Episodes As the Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures battled Dys Chaos, they decided to recreate the universe again, to a time and place where Adamia did not feel anger, where Dys Chaos and the Wicked Galactica never existed. However, the Pretty Cures had to sacrifice two things; and that is, their powers and their memories as Pretty Cure. The result was a time of peace for 10 years, a time where no evil was created. Peace came into the Milky Way and Cosmic Galaxies. 10 years passed, and the old Pretty Cures, who no longer remember their days as Pretty Cures, fulfilled all of their dreams. Kyla became a renowned doctor, Alyssa became a famous singer and Lyra had her family back. Legend Characters Pretty Cure Main Series Cures * Makiguchi Serena '(牧口セレナ ''Makiguchi Serena)/ 'Cure Airen '(クア エーレン Kyua Eeren) One of the main protagonists in this season, Serena is a happy go lucky girl who lived in the planet of Airen, and served as a maid. When a small group of Hathors were about to invade the palace, the Crystal of Wind flew to where Serena was, transforming her into 'Cure Airen '(クア エーレン Kyua Eeren), the Pretty Cure of Air and Agility. She is blessed with the powers of air, skies and speed. Her theme color is Green. ** 'Aera '''is the Twin Spirit of Cure Airen. * 'Moganawa Tsukina '(モガナワ ツキナ ''Moganawa Tsukina)/ 'Cure Sapiro '(キュアサピアオ Kyua Sapiao) One of the main protagonists in this season, Tsukina is a soldier in Sapiro's Royal Army, who was skilled in using wooden sticks for fighting. When assassins from Hathoria tried to kill their King and Queen, Tsukina defended them, prompting the Crystal of Earth to fly to where Tsukina was, transforming her into 'Cure Sapiro '(キュアサピアオ Kyua Sapiao), the Pretty Cure of Earth and Strength. She is blessed with the powers of earth, nature and rocks. Her theme color is Yellow. ** 'Everia '''is the Twin Spirit of Cure Sapiro. * 'Kaishi Rinkuru (会誌りんくうル Kaishi Rinkūru)/ Cure Amariya '(キュアアマリヤ ''Kyua Amaria) One of the main protagonists in this season, she appeared near the second half of the series. Rinkuru is a normal citizen of Amariya, who trained herself in using the sword, even though it was forbidden in their planet to use any kind of weapon. When Hagorn attacked Amariya, Rinkuru stayed in the Cave of Wonders with the other Amarians who managed to survive. When Hagorn was about to attack the Cave of Wonders, the Crystal of Water escaped Hagorn's grasp, and it flew to where Rinkuru was, transforming her into 'Cure Amariya '(キュアアマリヤ Kyua Amaria), the Pretty Cure of Water and Grace. She is blessed with the powers of water, seas and sea creatures. Her theme color is Blue. ** 'Agua '''is the Twin Spirit of Cure Amariya. * 'Tsunematsu Ariya '(恒松アリア ''Tsunematsu Aria)/ 'Cure Hathoria '(キュアハトホルア Kyua Hatohorua) One of the main protagonists in this season, she was once the secondary antagonist of the series as she once served Hagorn, the King of Hathoria. During the second half of the series, she changed her ways and teamed up with the Pretty Cure to redeem herself. Hagorn wanted someone to distract the Pretty Cures so that Hagorn can continue to attack the other planets, so he called Ariya to become 'Cure Hathoria '(キュアハトホルア Kyua Hatohorua), the Pretty Cure of Fire and Rage. She is blessed with the powers of fire, lava and heat. Her theme color is Red. ** 'Kaiyu '''is the Twin Spirit of Cure Hathoria. * 'Acrimeya Amai (安全甘いです Anzen Amaidesu)/ Cure Sefalia (キュアセファリア Kyua Sefaria) One of the main protagonists in this season, Amai first appeared in Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure!: Nanairo Āchi! Cure Sefalia as a 6 year old who became Cure Sefalia. The transformation was only temporary, thus, returning her to her old self after the end of the movie. She became Cure Sefalia once again when the The Crystal of Life finally accepted her as it's guardian. Cure Sefalia (キュアセファリア Kyua Sefaria), is the Pretty Cure of Wisdom and Peace. She is blessed with the powers of life and light. Her theme color is White. ** Heart and[[Heart and Soul| Soul]]' '''are the Twin Spirits of Cure Sefalia. Returning Cures * 'Akiyama Kyla' (秋山カイラ ''Akiyama Kaira )/ Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー ''Kyua Fōebā) 10 years after the restarting of the universe, Kyla has successfully fulfilled her dream of becoming a renowned doctor. Now a 23 year-old, Kyla, along with Alyssa and Mira, were called by the fragments of the Life Crystal to be able to transform into Pretty Cures once more. Kyla transforms into 'Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー Kyua Fōebā), the Pretty Cure of the Forever Expanding Space. She is blessed with the powers of space, asteroids and stars and her theme color is pink. * '''Fujiwara Alyssa (藤原アリッサ Fujiwara Arissa)/ Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル ''Kyua Etānaru) 10 years after the restarting of the universe, Alyssa has successfully fulfilled her dream of becoming a famous singer. Now a 23 year-old, Alyssa, along with Kyla and Mira, were called by the fragments of the Life Crystal to be able to transform into Pretty Cures once more. Alyssa transforms into 'Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru), the Pretty Cure of the Eternal Expanding Time. She is blessed with the powers of time, meteors and constellations and her theme color is blue. * '''Sakamoto Mira (坂本ミラ Sakamoto Mira)/ Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス ''Kyua Kosumosu) 10 years after the restarting of the universe, Mira has finally returned to her parents, becoming known as Princess Lyra. With Areena going to Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, Areena started to go missing, making Mira (or Lyra) follow Areena to Earth to find the lost fairy. While at Earth, Mira, along with Kyla and Alyssa, were called by the fragments of the Life Crystal to be able to transform into Pretty Cures once more. Mira transforms into 'Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス Kyua Kosumosu), the personification of the universe itself, and the Pretty Cure of the Forever Eternal Space and Time. She is blessed with the powers of space, time, antimatter, matter, asteroids, meteors, constellations, stars and the planets and her theme color is white. Movie-Exclusive Cures * 'Tanako Hisetia '(タナコヒセイヤ Tanako Hiseia)/ Cure Flight (キュアフライト Kyua Furaito) * 'Matsumoto Kage '(松本鹿毛 Matsumoto Kage)/ 'Cure Wind '(キュア風 Kyua-Fū) * 'Hatsurine Mika '(ハツリネ美香 Hatsurine Mika)/ 'Cure Sky '(キュアスカイ Kyua Sukai) * 'Hatsurine Kaika '(ハツリネリカイカ Hatsurine Kaika)/ 'Cure Freedom '(キュアフリーダ Kyua furīdamu) * 'Kojiro Ayumi '(コジロウあゆみ Kojiro Ayumi)/ 'Cure Amity '(キュア友好 Kyua Amity) * 'Miseru Denisella '(ミセルデニセラ Miseru Denisera)/ 'Cure Grace '(キュアグレース Kyua Gurēsu) * 'Saiko Kizana '(セーコ キザナ Seeko Kizana)/ 'Cure Gentle '(キュア ジェントル Kyua Jentoru) Items * '''The Crystal of Air - It is the transformation item of Serena. It allows her to turn into Cure Airen. It is colored green, and has a marquise cut. * The Crystal of Earth '- It is the transformation item of Tsukina. It allows her to turn into Cure Sapiro. It is colored yellow, and has a cushion cut. * '''The Crystal of Water '- It is the transformation item of Rinkuru. It allows her to turn into Cure Amariya. It is colored blue, and has a round cut. * 'The Crystal of Fire '- It is the transformation item of Ariya. It allows her to turn into Cure Hathoria. It is colored red, and has a drop cut. * 'The Crystal of Life '- It is the transformation item of Amai. It allows her to turn into Cure Sefalia. It is colored yellow, and has a modern brilliant diamond cut. * '''The Fragments of Life - It is the new transformation item of Kyla, Alyssa and Mira. It is colored white, and has a pointed cut. * The Crystal of Perfection '- It is the crystal that is the combination of all the elemental crystals. It was the very first crystal to exist in the Cosmic Galaxy, before it was split into five different pieces. Locations WIP Important Links ''If you were looking for the list of trials done by the ones chosen by the elemental symbols, please click the link below. * '''List of Trials Made by 'The One' Trivia * This series is oftentimes misspelled as "Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love Pre'c'ure!" ''The 'C' in 'PreCure' is often misspelled as 'Precure' because the series before it, "''Starry Cosmic Love Pre'c'ure!" uses 'C' as a small 'c'. * This is the last main series to use PreCure'' instead of '''Pretty Cure'. * This is the first series to have a Green Cure as lead Cure. * This is the first series to have a movie-exclusive Cure become an official Pretty Cure. * This is the first series where four of the Pretty Cures need to be aged down a little in their transformation. * This is the first series where a Pretty Cure is one of the main antagonists. ** Queen Mirage, Eas and Twilight are not counted, because Queen Mirage was once a Pretty Cure, while Eas and Twilight became Pretty Cure after they were purified. * This is the first series to have a total of 8 active Pretty Cures, 16 if you count the movie-exclusive Pretty Cures. * This is the second season to introduce the new Pretty Cure of the next series (and the next side series) taking over its place through a movie, preceded by Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ** The difference is that the movie this series has introduces all ''the Pretty Cures in the next series, while StCLPC's movie only introduces ''one new Pretty Cure in the next series. ** Acrimeya Amai in StCLPC's movie was also only introduced as a movie-exclusive Pretty Cure, before the writers decided that it was best to make her an official Pretty Cure in a series. * This series has the most amount of Cures, if the Twin Spirits are counted, for a grand total of 14 Cures. ** This makes Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! ''hold the record for the most amount of Cures who appear in the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. However, 3 new series are about to be added, which might top this series' record. ** However, if the Twin Spirits are not counted, this season is topped by Astral Zodiac Pretty Cure! which has a total of 12 Pretty Cures that are official ''Pretty Cures, and are not some kind of fairy or spirit. * This is the first series to ever include a male ally for the Cures that can actually fight. * This is the first series to include a main character's death on screen. ** However, the main character's death is caused by ''magic, and not by any physical means. Media Music Opening Theme Ending Theme Movies Merchandise WIP Gallery WIP References Category:Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Category:Series Category:User:PrincessAire